heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 3
|runtime=442 minutes |country=United States |language=English |budget= |gross= }} Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 3 is a DVD box set from Warner Home Video that was released on October 25, 2005.Release and content information: It contains 60 Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies theatrical Short subject cartoons, 9 documentaries, 32 commentary tracks from animators and historians, 11 "vintage treasures from the vault", and 11 music-only or music-and-sound-effects audio tracks. Each disc has an introduction by Whoopi Goldberg, who is a huge fan of the Warner cartoon characters, advising the viewers that some of the cartoons on the set may contain content distasteful or offensive to modern social sensibilities (particularly the racial stereotypes), but will be shown because "removing these inexcusable images and jokes from this collection would be the same as saying prejudices never existed. So they are presented here to accurately reflect a part of our history that can not and should not be ignored". Related releases As with Volumes 1 and 2, the individual discs were released separately in Regions 2 and 4: *Disc 1: Best of Bugs Bunny - Volume 3''http://shop.abc.net.au/browse/product.asp?productid=803484 *Disc 2: not released *Disc 3: ''Best of Porky - Volume 2 http://www.ezydvd.com.au/item.zml/793119 *Disc 4: All-Stars - Volume 4 http://www.ezydvd.com.au/item.zml/793121 The Region 2 & 4 version have changed package of contents. *Disc 1: Best of Bugs Bunny - Volume 3 includes the short Super-Rabbit from Disc 4: All-Stars - Volume 4 replacing shorts Rebel Rabbit and Duck! Rabbit! Duck! *Disc 3: Best of Porky - Volume 2 includes the shorts Hollywood Capers and The Film Fan from Disc 2 replacing shorts Porky's Romance, Porky's Party and Porky in Egypt *Disc 4: All-Stars - Volume 4 includes the shorts The CooCoo Nut Grove, She Was an Acrobat's Daughter, The Honey-Mousers and The Last Hungry Cat from Disc 2 replacing shorts Super-Rabbit, Daffy Duck and Egghead, A Gruesome Twosome, An Itch in Time and Gonzales' Tamales Disc 1 - Bugs Bunny Classics :All cartoons on this disc star Bugs Bunny. (*): The original ending title sequence has been restored for this release, replacing the Blue Ribbon reissue titles. (**): Public domain cartoon. Special Features Audio bonuses *Music-and-effects-only audio track on Duck! Rabbit, Duck!, Hillbilly Hare' *Audio commentary **Jerry Beck and Martha Sigal on The Wabbit Who Came to Supper **Michael Barrier on Bowery Bugs and Hillbilly Hare **Greg Ford on Case of the Missing Hare **Eddie Fitzgerald and John Kricfalusi on Wackiki Wabbit **Eric Goldberg on Duck! Rabbit, Duck! From the Vaults *''Chuck Amuck: 1989 Documentary *The Bugs Bunny Show: ''The Honey-Mousers bridging sequences; Bull Point Puns audio recording sessions with Mel Blanc Behind-the-Tunes *A-Hunting We Will Go: Chuck Jones' Wabbit Season Twilogy Disc 2 - Hollywood Caricatures and Parodies (#): The original opening and ending title sequences have been restored for this release, replacing the Blue Ribbon reissue titles. However on the ending titles, the 1941-1955 ending rendition of "Merrily We Roll Along" (the Merrie Melodies theme music) is used instead of the special 1937 rendition, used only on this cartoon. This is due to the 1995 Turner "dubbed version" (which uses this rendition) being used as the source for restoration of the soundtrack. (*): The original ending music has been restored for this release, replacing the Blue Ribbon reissue ending music. (**): The Original title ending card has been restored for this Blue Ribbon reissue. (*#): Cartoon's ending music glitches at the beginning. Also happens on all other prints (including original, AAP print, and 1995 dubbed version). (***): Public domain cartoon. Special Features Audio bonuses *Music-only audio track on Wideo Wabbit and The Honey-Mousers *Music-and-effects-only audio track on The Last Hungry Cat *Audio commentaries *Jerry Beck and Martha Sigall on Hollywood Capers **Michael Barrier on The Coo-Coo Nut Grove **Greg Ford on She Was an Acrobat's Daughter, Thugs with Dirty Mugs, The Mouse that Jack Built with pre-score music **Daniel Goldmark on Swooner Crooner **June Foray and Jerry Beck on The Honey-Mousers From the Vaults *What's Up, Doc? A Salute to Bugs Bunny: Part 1 (Turner Pictures, 1990), which contains the following shorts (since they are part of another feature, they are unrestored): **''A Wild Hare'' (1940) **''The Heckling Hare'' (1941) **''The Big Snooze'' (1946) *''Sinkin' in the Bathtub'' (1930) *''It's Got Me Again!'' (1932) (originally Lady, Play Your Mandolin!, the first Merrie Melodie, was to be included, but was replaced by It's Got Me Again) Behind-the-Tunes *Behind-the-Tunes: Bosko, Buddy and the Best of Black and White *Fine Tooning: Restoring the Warner Bros. Cartoons Disc 3 - Porky and the Pigs (*): Public domain cartoon. Special Features Audio bonuses *Music-only audio tracks on Robin Hood Daffy, Rocket Squad *Music-and-effects-only audio track on The Windblown Hare, Claws for Alarm *Audio commentaries **Jerry Beck on I Haven't Got a Hat **Mark Kausler on Porky's Romance **Eddie Fitzgerald and John Kricfalusi on Porky's Party, Claws for Alarm **Daniel Goldmark on Pigs in a Polka **Joe Dante on Porky Pig's Feat **Eric Goldberg on Robin Hood Daffy **Paul Dini on Rocket Squad From the Vaults *''What's Up, Doc? A Salute to Bugs Bunny'': Part 2 (Turner Pictures, 1990), which contains the following shorts: **''Hair-Raising Hare'' (1946) **''Hare Trigger'' (1945) (unrestored) *''The Bear that Wasn't'' (1967; MGM cartoon directed by Chuck Jones), *''Point Rationing of Foods'' (1943), *''Porky's Party'' Storyboard Reel Behind-the-Tunes *Behind-the-Tunes: Tish Tash: The Animated World of Frank Tashlin Disc 4 - All-Stars Cartoon Party (*): The original ending title sequence has been restored for this release, replacing the Blue Ribbon reissue titles. (#): The original opening and ending title sequences have been restored for this release, replacing the Blue Ribbon reissue titles. However on the ending titles, the 1941-1955 ending rendition of "Merrily We Roll Along" (the Merrie Melodies theme music) is used instead of the original 1937-1938 rendition. That is due to the 1995 Turner "dubbed version" (which uses this rendition) being used as the source for restoration of the soundtrack. (**): Public domain cartoon. Special Features Audio bonuses *Music-only audio tracks on Gonzales' Tamales, Birds Anonymous *Audio commentaries **Paul Dini on Super-Rabbit **John Kricfalusi on A Gruesome Twosome **Milton Gray on A Gruesome Twosome **Eddie Fitzgerald and John Kricfalusi on Draftee Daffy **John Kricfalusi and Bill Meléndez on Falling Hare, An Itch in Time **Jerry Beck and Art Leonardi on Birds Anonymous, Gonzales' Tamales **Greg Ford on No Barking, To Beep or Not to Beep **Michael Barrier on Odor-able Kitty, Walky Talky Hawky From the Vaults *Private Snafu cartoons: Spies (1943), Rumors (1943), Snafuperman (1943) *''Falling Hare'' Storyboard Reel *TV Pilot : Philbert (1961)- with optional commentary by Jerry Beck and Art Leonardi Behind-the-Tunes *The Charm of Stink: On the Scent of Pepé Le Pew *Looney Tunes Go to War! *Strictly for the Birds: Tweety and Sylvester's Award-Winning Teamup Reception In The New York Sun, author and critic Gary Giddins had complained that Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 2 and Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 1 were lacking in black-and-white shorts, and seemed to avoid the more politically incorrect cartoons in the series. When his review was reprinted in the book, Natural Selection: Gary Giddins on Comedy, Film, Music, and Books, Giddins noted that Volume 3 made up for its forerunners' shortcomings by including some of the racial caricatures of the series, preceded by an explanatory introduction by Whoopi Goldberg.The New York Sun 23 Nov 2004, reprinted in External links * * See also *Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies filmography **Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies filmography (1929–1939) **Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies filmography (1940–1949) **Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies filmography (1950–1959) **Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies filmography (1960–1969) **Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies filmography (1970–present and miscellaneous) References Category:Looney Tunes home video releases Category:2000s American animated films